


The Fox and The Hound

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren Makes A Cameo Appearance, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mind the Tags, Not for the faint of heart, Stockholm Syndrome, The Jury's Out On Hux, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: The Fox.It’s how she thinks of him, with his orange pelt and cunning ways. It’s as close as she’ll ever get to uttering his real name.The longer she’s with him, the more she understands. He doesn’t want total submission, but there are rules to follow. When she obeys, he rewards her. With better food, more time off her leash, less time spent in the cold.Being free of his bed is never one of the rewards.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Comments: 41
Kudos: 45





	1. The Fox and The Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure there's a special place in Hell for people like me. Mind the tags. You can't say I didn't warn you.

He forces her to sleep beside him each night, nude as the day she was born. Rey could care less. It isn’t the nudity that bothers her. It’s the cold. The cold and the fact that if she wants any semblance of warmth, it means curling against him beneath the covers he denies her until she submits.

She’s shivering, on the verge of giving in after too many miserable nights in a row. Muscles she didn’t know she had ache from the ceaseless shaking.

When she gives in—

If, _dammit,_ if!

 _If_ she gives in, it means more than warmth. It means heat, phosphorus hot and undeniable under the wicked touch of his hands and mouth and cock.

The Fox.

It’s how she thinks of him, with his orange pelt and cunning ways. It’s as close as she’ll ever get to uttering his real name.

The longer she’s with him, the more she understands. He doesn’t want total submission, but there are rules to follow. When she obeys, he rewards her. With better food, more time off her leash, less time spent in the cold.

Being free of his bed is never one of the rewards.

Her resolve hardens. The little generosities he’s granted her fall far short of atoning for how he chooses to punish her when she’s defiant.

His Hound.

Rey shudders at the thought.

Each time he unleashes his Hound upon her, he sits, watching in stoic silence as the beast ravages her until she shatters with unwanted release. The broken feeling it leaves her with lingers for days.

It's nothing compared to the hopeless shame of the nights that follow where her crimson-haired tormentor puts her back together again. One touch, one kiss, one gentle, aching thrust at a time.

She’s sure it’s his favourite weapon to wield.

Rey sighs as she rolls toward him. She lifts the edge of the heavy blankets and scoots closer until his back rests hot against her cold skin.

Without prompting, she reaches a hand over his hip. He’s already hard beneath her palm.

Self-loathing turns her stomach. Is she so broken as to be so predictable?

She knows the answer. It’s as sure as the quickening pulse thrumming through her veins.

His hand covers hers, holding it in place while he grinds against her palm.

“Eager tonight, pet?” There’s something new and dangerous in his voice.

It’s not eagerness driving her. It’s knowledge. The longer she fights him, the longer his assaults continue. She hasn’t once come close to outlasting him. Her cheeks flame at the thought of how thoroughly he unravels her each time he fucks her.

She’s almost given up the fight. Not against him but against herself. There are no defenses strong enough to quell her body’s fervent response to his touch, his kisses, the thick heat of him inside her.

Menace borne of his growing impatience prickles along her skin. He’s expecting an answer and time is running out to give him one.

“Eager to be warm, my Lord.” For certainly, warmth is the only reason she’s doing this. She ignores the trembling in her stomach that hints otherwise.

“Well, then.” He rolls into her, his movement guiding her onto her back until he has room to slot himself against her side. “You’ll soon have it.”

He sweeps a light hand along the inside of her thighs.

Her knees fall open in unspoken surrender. She raises her arms above her head, wrists touching, waiting for the rough bite of his ropes against her skin.

Instead, his warm fingers skip across her ribcage to trail up the underside of her arm. He leans in, placing a kiss between her small breasts. Cold, green eyes appraise her when he raises his head.

There’s no looking away. She’s tried it before and the punishment is always swift and severe.

“No bindings. Not tonight.” His mouth closes around her nipple.

Hope, the first she’s felt since she awoke in this nightmare place, sparks to life. Rey curls her fingers around the metal slats of his headboard, anchoring her arms in their familiar overhead position.

He’s never taken her without first restraining her. She’s in uncharted territory. Instinct sharpens her thoughts, making it easy to ignore the drag of his tongue across her sensitive skin.

Her thoughts spin with possibility. His quarters aren't far from the small docking bay reserved for senior officers. She's been there with him enough times to know the way if she can escape his chambers.

Her nudity is a problem. It'll only draw more attention to her desperate flight if she manages to flee. She forces herself to refocus. Dealing with her state of undress only comes once she's free. First things, first. Escape.

Rey moans, her hips arching into his touch as he draws light fingers through the damp heat between her parted thighs. It's the one place she's never cold.

"So eager tonight, pet."

Her thoughts of escape derail when he splits her open with tender fingers. She moans again, mortified by how quickly her body responds to his gentle probing.

He nuzzles at her breast, tongue flicking against the tight pebbled tip while his fingers stroke across her most intimate flesh.

She rises up, seeking more.

No.

No. No. _No!_

She isn't enjoying it. She is _surviving._

Her body arches into him, skin flushed and warm at last.

He shifts, hands and mouth falling away. Cold, artificial air swirls across her skin.

Her eyes fly open at the unexpected loss of contact.

Is this it then? He never stops once he starts, not until he's taken her apart.

Nothing is going as it should. Confusion makes it difficult to think beyond the primal responses he so easily draws from her.

He rolls onto her, arms bracing his upper body above her. There’s no mistaking the way he trembles.

Rey tightens her grip on the bed frame, refusing to surrender to this new reality. She doesn’t like the softness in his eyes, the way they glint with something new, something she should have a name for but doesn’t.

He huffs out a small breath before bending his elbows. Instead of kissing her, his mouth finds the side of her throat, her collarbone, her shoulder.

She turns her cheek into his pillow, breath hitching as he works his way down her body, touching here, kissing there.

His mouth finds her nipple again, one hand warm and firm along her hip.

Rey fights to keep her fingers locked above her head instead of burying them in his fiery locks. She’s on the verge of giving in, not just for tonight, but for always.

The door to his bedchamber hisses open. Her fright from the unexpected noise pales in comparison to her terror as his Hound stalks into the room.

Barely contained violence radiates off him. It’s directed at her. Naked and vulnerable, she lets go of the bed, curling into her master in an attempt to shield herself from the other’s filthy, ravenous stare.

Panic makes her careless. She touches cold fingers to pale, luminous skin, desperate to apologise for her unknown offense.

All the places the dark one violated her flare to life, hot and aching.

“My Lord, please, whatever I did, I meant you no harm. _Please!_ Don’t set him loose on me.”

The Fox releases her nipple with a quiet pop. His tongue darts out, touching the damp skin where his mouth was. He drags himself up her body, tasting his way to her throat.

“Give me what I want and I won’t have to,” he whispers before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He tastes of smoke and cinnamon.

Rey moans, fear and arousal mixing into a thick slurry that slows her thoughts. There's an electric voracity to his kisses tonight. It leaves her panting against his pale skin.

She chases his mouth when he pulls away, losing contact when he turns to the other man.

"You're late, as usual," the Fox says.

“Late for what?” she asks. Terror twists her insides hard enough to make her nauseous.

They ignore her, focused only on their exchange.

“There was an incursion.”

“I trust you handled it?”

“With appropriate force. Now, give me what I’ve come for, as promised.”

Rey watches with rising panic as the Hound begins undressing. His bruises still mottle her thighs and ribs and throat from the last time he forced himself on her.

"Please, my Lord. I'll do anything you ask. Just please, don't let him hurt me again." Her voice is breathless and weak.

He ignores her plea, focused only on the dark one.

“Wait outside until I’m finished,” he says.

The Fox turns his attention back to her. His eyes are hard and cold, all traces of his earlier softness vanished.

“You can have her when I’m done,” he finishes.

Her eyes widen then fill with tears.

“No, _please.”_ The words become a sobbing breath.

He leans in, lips brushing through the hot tears streaming down her cheek. His mouth finds the fevered shell of her ear.

“Sweet little pet, when will you learn? Only you have the power to end this."

Gooseflesh rises across her body.

He pulls away, sitting back on his haunches unabashed by his own nudity and state of arousal. His sudden absence makes her shudder.

“Leave now. Guard the door in case she tries to escape.”

Defiant, the dark one pulls his tunic over his head, baring his broad, powerful chest. When his face reemerges from the heavy material, his eyes are black with violent intent.

"She can't get away, Supreme Leader. We have her tied on the end of a string."

Rey whimpers when his hands fall to the fastenings of his trousers.

"I could just as easily stay." He moves closer, one hand digging inside his clothes for his cock. "Hold her down for you."

 _"No."_ Her hands slap against pale skin, a spark lighting inside her.

The Fox growls and pins her wrists to the bed.

"Stop fighting or I'll be forced to set him loose."

Rey goes still but it's too late. The dark one's cock pokes her cheek, slicking through her tears before the fat, spongy head splits her mouth wide. The nauseating unwashed salt of him mixed with the bitter taste of fear floods across her tongue.

Without warning, the Fox twists away. His palms smack square into the other man’s sternum, shoving him back far enough to free her.

Rey gags and coughs, tears streaming from her eyes.

“Not until I say so.”

The Hound snarls, all teeth and flashing eyes but stays his distance.

“And, not until I’m finished.” He makes his point with a heated, possessive kiss against her belly. His mouth moves up and up, leaving a trail of fire across her skin.

Rey sobs and curls her fingers into his hair. It's safe here, when he's tender like this. She rises to meet him when he brushes his lips across hers.

Instead of kissing her, he pushes away until he’s braced above her. He turns to his Hound.

"Get out and I’ll let you have what’s left of her."

Everything’s hazy under the furious pounding of her heart. She squeezes her eyes shut, arms crossing over her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself. A small part of her mind, the only part still functioning, hears the monster retreat. There’s no relief in his leaving. It only puts off the inevitable torture for a little while longer.

Her fingers and toes tingle. It doesn’t matter how fast she breathes, she can’t get enough air. He’s going to kill her. This time, the dark one will certainly go too far.

Gentle fingers brush the tears from her cheeks before continuing down her throat. He wipes away each fresh wave until her eyes are dry and her breathing slows. There’s a quiet whisper of skin against skin while he shifts position until his hips slot between her thighs, spreading them wide.

“Look at me.” The hard edge in his voice contrasts with the gentle way his cock nudges against her slick centre without entering.

There’s only one way out of this. She forces herself to obey, breath catching when she meets his stare. His soft look from earlier is back, stronger than before. Hope flares again, wilder and brighter. Her fingers curl around the bed frame above her head, grabbing hold to keep herself from falling into his disconcerting, verdant gaze.

Her hips rise to meet him, warmth blooming against tender skin when he pushes his hips forward. His lips part when he slips into her but the gasp she hears is her own.

She shivers, expecting the familiar heavy slide of his cock inside her but it doesn’t come. Her fingers tighten against the bed frame.

“Please.” She rocks against him, desperate to soothe her terrible, aching fear.

He eases away, denying her. “Please, what?”

He frees one of her hands, guiding it to his chest. Without letting go, he draws it down his flank. Lithe strength curves beneath her palm. It’s the first time she’s been allowed to touch him.

“Please, what?” There’s a new tremor in his voice.

Her other hand comes unmoored of her own free will, drifting toward him. His breath is warm and quick beneath her fingertips.

It’s easy to wind her hand around his neck and pull him closer. He comes without protest, mouth meeting hers with a soft press of lips.

Rey opens her mouth, inviting him in.

The hand holding hers lets go, rising until it meets her cheek. He makes a quiet sound before deepening their kiss. Cinnamon and smoke fill her head, washing away the sour taste of the dark one’s earlier violation.

She runs tentative hands down the sleek muscles of his back. Encouraged by the change in his breath, her hands glide until his ass curves beneath her palms. Instinct makes her grip hard and pull.

He slips in deeper before drawing back with a heavy groan.

“Say it,” he whispers.

There’s torment in the way he pushes into her, slow and unrelenting until he bottoms out. He pauses, breath hot against her skin then draws back. His next thrust is quicker, more urgent. Rey rises to meet him each time he fills her.

He resists her attempt to pull him back into their kiss. The monstrous heat of him ebbs away as he withdraws.

Rey gasps, hands dug into the tight muscles of his sides. He pistons his thick length deep between her thighs while his mouth and hands turn wicked and hot against her skin.

As he has each time before, so he does now, stoking the flames he's lit inside her until the inferno threatens to consume every last bit of her.

“I want...to hear... you say it.” Each word is punctuated by another tender, agonising thrust, another kiss, another touch against her inflamed skin.

Rey claws at the disintegrating edge of her defiance, determined to hold on until nothing remains because this time, when she gives him what he wants, there will be no going back.

The unrelenting firestorm of his cock and hands and mouth scorches through more and more of her resistance. Fighting just isn't worth it anymore. She can't even remember why she ever thought it was when everything he does to her feels so good, so right. His next thrust sends her spinning off the ledge.

Rey clings to him as she falls. Letting go means losing the last tether holding her together. A single word marks her final surrender.

"Hux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA. Do your part in the fight against COVID-19. Please, stay home, stay safe, stay sane. Above all, stay human.


	2. Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful," he says.
> 
> She looks up at last. Dark, troubled eyes meet his in the mirror.
> 
> He kisses the top of her bare shoulder and takes the hairbrush from her hand.
> 
> "I don't like the way you look at him," he says as he draws the bristles through her coppery hair. She’s let it grow long at his request. 
> 
> "I wouldn't have thought my obvious hatred of him would still make you so uncomfortable, darling." There’s wariness but no sarcasm in her endearment.
> 
> He uses the brush to gather her hair in one fist, pulling a little harder than necessary until her chin rises, baring her throat. 
> 
> "Where were you last night, Rey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, ya heathens! 
> 
> This little snippet is dedicated to Bookaholic_Blogger2000, who requested a deeper exploration of the Reyux relationship, minus Kylo Ren. I hope you find this to your liking, Bookaholic. Thanks for the inspiration.
> 
> Original tags still apply.
> 
> If you like music with your porn, this pairs well with 'Gajumaru' by Yaima.

He leans against the doorway, watching her from the shadows. She sits at the small dressing table he built to her specifications, drawing a brush through silken waves of hair. The faraway look on her face makes his insides twist with equal parts affection and anguish.

There's no acknowledgment of his quiet approach. He stops just behind her chair, admiring the contrast of pale, creamy silk against her burnished skin. Of all the things he's divested her of over the years, the dusky glow of desert sun refuses to fade.

"You're beautiful," he says.

She looks up at last. Dark, troubled eyes meet his in the mirror.

He kisses the top of her bare shoulder and takes the hairbrush from her hand.

"I don't like the way you look at him," he says as he draws the bristles through her coppery hair. She’s let it grow long at his request.

"I wouldn't have thought my obvious hatred of him would still make you so uncomfortable, darling." There’s wariness but no sarcasm in her endearment.

He uses the brush to gather her hair in one fist, pulling a little harder than necessary until her chin rises, baring her throat.

"Where were you last night, Rey?"

Her eyes are shiny and devoid of expression.

Stomach churning, he leans in until his mouth touches the side of her neck. It isn't his imagination. The scent of another man lingers in her hair despite her efforts to brush it away.

Before he can stop himself, he sucks a bright, possessive mark into the delicate skin of her throat.

She pushes him away, eyes blazing and touches her fingers to the bruise. It fades quickly to nothing.

“Stop acting like a petulant child. It’s unflattering.”

Hux straightens, angered by how powerless she makes him feel. He channels his feelings into something he can control. His fingers drag through her hair, separating it into sections.

Her sigh of content is a soothing balm against his wounded, aching heart.

Encouraged, he weaves her hair into an elaborate arrangement of braids. Each time he asks her to hold a section in place, she complies. He's been saving this arrangement for the right time. He's not sure this is it but he can't stop himself from trying.

When he's finished, he takes a small step back and watches as she considers his work, a stricken look on her face.

"Arkanisian marriage braids." Her words come out in a quiet rush tinged with regret.

She's in his arms before he knows what hit him. Her mouth is hot and eager, almost as though she's trying to eat the rest of his words before he can voice them.

Hux turns away from her kiss and grips her wrists, pulling them up between their bodies.

"Was it Ren?"

"Hux, please, we promised. No questions."

He tightens his grip then forces her backward until the back of her thighs collide with the edge of her dressing table. The little glass bottles she keeps on top tinkle and tip over. Her favourite one falls to the floor, its orange and green glass shattering across the tiles.

"Tell me," he hisses. "Was it Ren? Is that who you spent last night with?"

"Don't do this, please." Her eyes well up but don’t spill over.

Instead of softening him, the threat of her tears enrages him.

Wild and out of control, he drags her to their bed. She lands hard against the soft mattress then he's straddling her thighs, movements frantic. His belt hisses through its loops as he pulls it free. She doesn’t fight back when he uses it to bind her hands to the bed above her head.

"You don't have to do this." She chokes out the words. “Hux, please.”

"Stop talking." He yanks the hem of her dress over her hips, exposing the swollen pink flesh between her naked thighs.

The bitter, metallic scent of another fouls the air. He undoes the fastenings of his trousers with delirious, shaking fingers.

Tears streak across her cheeks even as she rises to meet his vicious thrust when he forces himself inside her. Instead of the sharp sting of dry friction, he glides in with ease. The unexpected heat of her full embrace draws a low, heartsick groan from his chest.

She’s wet, too wet for him to deny that she’s been intimate with someone else in the near past.

He pulls back, sickened by the hot rush of her lover’s seed spilling from inside her. Insane with jealousy, he pounds into her, ignoring her sharp cries when he digs too deep.

The fragile material of her gown shreds beneath his frenzied, clawing hands. Her small breasts heave with unvoiced sobs. She's gone silent, enduring his possessive rage without another sound no matter how punishing his assault.

Her skin is warm and slick beneath his ravenous mouth. He marks her over and over, restaking his claim until he comes in an overwhelming rush, washing her clean from the inside.

Her breath huffs out when he collapses onto her.

The quiet hiss of leather follows the jingle of vibrating metal as he tries to catch his breath. Before he can make sense of the sounds, her fingers drag through his damp hair. Her hands move down, digging into his shoulders and pulling until they’re face to face. The thick fog shrouding his thoughts clears.

He’s still hard, still buried inside her. Shame burns across his skin as the reality of what he’s done begins to sink in. He forces himself to meet her eyes. His breath seizes in his chest at what he sees even though he’s desperate for air.

“Yours,” she whispers, “And, only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter Egg: This chapter is named after the character Copper who appears in the film, _The Fox and The Hound_ based on the novel by Daniel P. Mannix. If you’re stuck at home and looking for something to do, you can read about Copper’s personality traits [here](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Copper).


End file.
